The present invention relates to power loss control of a power transfer system, and more particularly, to a method for performing efficiency optimization of an electronic device, and an associated apparatus.
According to the related art, a conventional wireless power transfer system may comprise a conventional wireless power transmitter that is arranged to charge a conventional electronic device wirelessly. As various electronic products that are useful may be available on the market, the user may own a plurality of conventional electronic devices respectively corresponding to different wireless charging standards. As a result, some problems may occur. For example, the user typically needs to prepare a plurality of conventional wireless power transmitters respectively corresponding to the aforementioned different wireless charging standards, for use of wirelessly charging the plurality of conventional electronic devices, respectively, and therefore the related costs may be increased. In another example, in a situation where the user owns a plurality of conventional wireless power transmitters respectively corresponding to the aforementioned different wireless charging standards, for use of wirelessly charging the plurality of conventional electronic devices, respectively, the user may feel confused since two or more conventional wireless power transmitters within the plurality of conventional wireless power transmitters may look very much alike. In another example, in a situation where the user owns a plurality of conventional wireless power transmitters respectively corresponding to the aforementioned different wireless charging standards, for use of wirelessly charging the plurality of conventional electronic devices, respectively, the user may need more space for storage of the plurality of conventional wireless power transmitters. Thus, a novel method and associated architecture are required to enhance the compatibility of a wireless power transfer system without degrading the overall performance.